These Petals
by Emmelz Liebe
Summary: "For you, I'll wait and continuously count these petals." (Ittoki Otoya x Nanami Haruka)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own, or claim to own, Uta no Prince-sama! or any of the characters mentioned. I only own the plot this one-shot will take.

Otoya couldn't imagine a more perfect day, and as he sat upon the lush green grass besides the lake, he couldn't help but smile contentedly. The sun was positioned high in the middle of the blue sky with only a few puffs of white scattered beside it, there was a slight breeze which brought the faint smell of flowers upon it, and in nearby trees, birds chirped and sang delicate tunes, their joyful songs almost making him want to join in and sing as well.

However, deep down, he knew he wasn't completely content.

He was restless, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself.

The redhead sighed and let gravity bring him down, soon resting completely upon the ground while staring at the heavens. The sunbeams that fell upon him seemed to soothe him, the light gusts only creating more of a comforting atmosphere, and soon his eyes began to close, hiding his red orbs from the rest of the world.

Otoya hadn't been able to relax like this in a while due to their busy idol schedules, but he didn't mind as he was happy to continually grow as an entertainer. It was fun, and best of all, he could continue to grow with his friends and Nanami.

There was a sudden flurry of wind that brushed by him and everything in its way, Otoya soon feeling something light land upon his forehead. His eyes opened and a pink blur greeted him. His hand gently reached and retrieved the soft object as he sat up to examine it more thoroughly. A dainty cherry blossom now rested in the palm of his hand, the fragility of the bud and its immense beauty reminding him of someone instantly.

_Nanami._ He smiled, and looking about for the first time, he noticed that quite a few blossoms had ended up surrounding him due to the breeze. After remembering one of his most treasured friends, he found himself doing something rather childish.

Pluck.

_She loves me._ Ittoki blushed furiously at the thought of Haruka having feelings for him.

Pluck.

_She loves me not._ A soft sigh escaped his lips.

Pluck.

_She loves me._ His heart raced.

Pluck.

_She loves me not._ His stomach dropped.

"Ittoki-kun?"

He yelped in surprise at the sudden voice and jumped into the air, his body wiggling itself away from where the voice emanated and his eyes darting about to see who it was. There she stood, no more than a few feet from him – her eyes that hypnotic yellow, her hair a shining mixture of red and orange, and a curious facial expression that left him speechless for a moment or two.

"Na-Na-Nanami!" He stammered, soon laughing as he scratched the back of his head, color slowly filling his cheeks. "Hey!"

_Smooth..._

Haruka didn't pay his reaction any mind. "Hello, Ittoki-kun." She responded kindly. "It's very nice out today."

"Yeah, it sure is!" He agreed, soon adjusting himself to their conversation. "I was just relaxing. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just taking a rest from composing." Nanami sat beside him as she explained.

"You're a really hard worker," Otoya mused softly with admiration, Haruka's cheeks flushing lightly when she noticed the look he was giving her. Noticing her blushing expression, he sat straighter and cleared his throat, his own cheeks firing up as well.

A silence ensued and the pair were at a loss for words.

As Haruka's eyes glanced about, she noticed Otoya held a Sakura blossom in his hand, the flower stripped of a few of its petals as it resided upon his palm. "Oh, you have a Cherry blossom."

"Huh?" His eyes darted down and he saw that she was right. "Oh, yeah," he laughed awkwardly. "I was just picking the petals." His voice murmured.

"Were you thinking of someone?"

He stiffened. "What makes you ask that?" He inquired somewhat nervously.

She shook her head. "Sorry. It's just that I was wondering if you were picking the petals and playing the '_she loves me, she loves me not_' game."

Otoya thought for a minute. Should he come clean about his feelings for her? Should he just put it all out there and ask if she felt the same? What would happen if she didn't? What would happen if she_did_?

When they were attending the small bazaar the kids at the orphanage had put together, he was so close to doing so. He had almost shared his emotions, and most importantly, his heart.

Clearing his throat, he nodded hesitantly, another wave of blush seeping into his cheeks. "Yes, I was."

Haruka smiled. "Whoever you're thinking about is lucky, Ittoki-kun. Any girl would be lucky to have your feelings."

"Any girl?"

She nodded. "Yes," she smiled softly. "I'm sure she must feel the same way about you, too. You're sweet and kind and caring... anyone would be lucky to have you."

Picking up one of the other blossoms from the ground, he played with it in his hands for a second before turning to face Haruka, his heart just about ready to jump out of his chest. "Ha-Haruka..." he began.

"Yes, Ittoki-kun?" His hand moved slowly towards her, placing the blossom behind her ear and his fingers tracing the skin from her ear down to her chin, the sensation of his soft touch sending chills throughout her being. "I-Ittoki-kun?"

"Ah! Sorry!" He apologized, his hand retracting itself away quickly and staring down at the ground while her eyes continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Ittoki-kun?" Nanami repeated.

"I'm sorry, Nanami. I know that this is selfish of me." He whispered, his red locks of hair covering up his eyes and shielding his face from her view. "I just... for a long time I've..." he sighed and his hands formed themselves into tight fists, his body trembling from unease. "_I really like you a lot, Haruka!_"

His sudden and blatant confession sent her over the edge. Her mind was as empty as a new canvas, but her heart raced and jerked about in her chest wildly as her stomach grew funny and fluttery. Never before had her cheeks gone so warm before that she even cupped them with her hands in an attempt to cool them down, her yellow eyes staring at the ground in embarrassment.

Seeing her silent reaction was only putting Otoya more at unease. "I'm sorry, Nanami! Please forget what I just said! I don't want this to ruin our friendship!" He was nearly on the verge of tears at the thought of Haruka wanting nothing to do with him. "I just wanted you to know because I've kept this to myself for a while. I know that you're focused on composing music for us and that it's your priority right now, but... but... for you, I'll wait and I'll continuously count these petals! I would wait for you, no matter how long it takes."

Rising from the ground, Otoya did his best to smile at her reassuringly, not wanting her to be put off by his confession or by the way he was at that moment. "I'm sorry." His legs started to carry him off, but he stopped when there was a light tug on his arm, his eyes glancing down to find small fingers gently wrapped around his wrist. "Na... Nanami?" He turned to look at her in awe, wondering what this meant.

Haruka was still upon the floor, her eyes glued to the grass and nothing else, but through a few loose strands of her reddish-orange hair he could see her cheeks were a flaming red tint. "Please..." she started. "Please wait for me."

His heart stopped and his knees buckled for a second before he returned to the ground, his hands hesitantly taking her own and massaging the back of them to soothe her. "Will you let me?"

She nodded and finally looked up, small tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Yes, please wait for me... Otoya-kun."

Otoya smiled and embraced her, Haruka giving a soft gasp of surprise from the action. "As long as it takes, Haruka-chan, I'll always wait for you."

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
